Snowballs and Silver Plates
by sapphirefrost09
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Lucy is in desperation because of a certain blue haired boy and a girl who dates him. What'll happen to her and her Christmas? GrayLu!
1. Silver Plates

Sapphire: Hey everybody! I know it took me a while coz… uh… I broke the laptop that I was using for making stories and making my digital editing so… uh… yeah… hehehe…. -_-;

StarFire: Yeah, you and your stupidity

Sapphire: ~_~ I had enough lectures okay? *pout*

StarFire: *sigh* whatever…

Sapphire: *smile* Anyways, since it is almost December and it's almost Christmas Everybody! Hooray! Parties! And Presents! And Money! And… *babbles about Christmas thingies*

StarFire: *sigh* I guess I have'ta buy something for you, again

Sapphire: *grin* Yup! And don't worry I'll give you a little something from Comic Alley!

StarFire: Really?

Sapphire: Yup...! Next year!

StarFire: *fell down anime style* Would you quit joking around!

Sapphire: *giggle* hehehe… *ignores StarFire* anyways, I was writing this story during our BORING Trigonometry class (our SIR is boring when he discusses and I don't get any detail as what to he says) then I just continued back here in the house in the middle of the night (after school I would most of the time eat then TV and sleep and I would wake up like 6-7 p.m. and do my homework then make story then TV like around 9:00 p.m., I would usually eat at 8-9:00 p.m., then after like 12:00 a.m. I would do like random stuffs and then sleep like 1-2:00 a.m. but sometimes I sleep like 3:00 a.m.). OKAY! Here goes nothing!

StarFire: What the-? You sleep at THAT time? You're insane! You life will… *continues lecturing*

Sapphire: *ignores* anyway, I know I had said that it would be the sequel to Vampire's Maid but like I said the laptop system was broken and the story was there and everything so… I had to do you guys a favor so this is it. Gomen nai, Rei Akira-chan! T.T oh and the replies to your reviews will be in the sequel. Sowwy guys! XD

StarFire: HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to.**

OoOoOoO

Lucy giggled as the cold breeze pass by her. It's December 24 and 1 more day to go and it's Christmas. Lucy had done her Christmas shopping a few days ago and she really knew what to go give to her fellow Fairy Tail members:

Cana: new sets of Tarot Cards

Elfman: Barbell

Mirajane: Strawberry scented lotion

Lisanna: Apple scented lotion

Juvia: a new blue dress

Wendy: an album with pictures of mostly her and Fairy Tail

Charlotte: a ribbon with matching outfit

Levy: 3 new Magic Encyclopedias

Jet: a coat

Droy: a hat

Loke: A pair of new sunglasses

Happy: new sets of fish

Natsu: a knitted sweater (he's gonna need that)

Erza: a sword made of platinum (collector's item)

And the list goes…

\/

Huh? What's that? What about Gray? Well… she haven't got any for him. Heh… ironic right? She and Gray were pretty much close than before and closer than her and Natsu. They would bond together, both equally lecturing Natsu (despite Erza's threats), agree with each other and would most likely praise each other's both combat and non-combat skills.

After all their bonding time Lucy came to the conclusion that she definitely has a liking for the ice-mage but she wouldn't tell him that due to the fact that he was dating Sala, a new comer in the neighborhood but she wasn't a mage nor a member in Fairy Tail Guild.

Of course, she was jealous, she admitted. How could she not? Sala was prettier than her, she wore simple dresses and she had smaller breasts, her eyes would sparkle like the seas, and her orange-flare hair would always be straight and let down, she's caring, sweet, kind, understanding and friendly. Unlike Lucy herself, she was JUST pretty, she would wear revealing clothes, she had disgusting big breasts, her eyes were dirty chocolate, her blonde hair is just boring in many ways of hairstyles, and she maybe caring sweet, kind, understanding and all but she has this way of being over-reacting over simple things and she would be a burden to her friends.

Lucy sighed and went on her way back to her apartment. She was about to go to the guild but after the thought of being a burden and of Sala, she had changed her mind. She might just catch Gray and Sala there, holding hands or Sala's head on Gray's shoulder or Gray's arm around either her shoulders or waist. Her heart clenched in jealousy just by the thought of it.

"Hey Lucy!" a familiar voice exclaimed behind her 'What a surprise… I was just thinking about him and Sala… *sigh* how could this day get any worse?' Lucy thought mentally screaming in her head. She slowly turned and put on a fake smile. "Hi Gray! Hi-!" Lucy cut herself off to only see Gray himself holding a handful of groceries, NO Sala. Lucy tried not jump in joy and do the happy dance in front of Gray.

"Hi, what are you doing here Luce?" Gray asked. Lucy shrugged "I was about to go the guild but it suddenly went cold so I decided to go back to my apartment" Lucy lied. 'Well it WAS half-true' she thought. Gray smiled "Why don't you come home with me and accompany me at home. It's pretty lonely there" Lucy happily nodded but then frowned when Gray wasn't looking 'Lonely? What does he mean? And where's Sala?' Lucy thought as they walked to Gray's apartment.

Gray and Lucy entered Gray's apartment greeted by warmth 'And I thought Gray liked the cold' Lucy thought while taking off her boots and loosening her pink scarf around her neck. "Please make yourself at home" Gray said as he opened the lights revealing the blue walls and a small coffee table near the door and some decorations hanging on the walls. Lucy went into the living room only to find the curtains closed in and the room a bit dark. Lucy went to the curtains and drew them open. "Heh, I like more the dark than the light" Gray said as he set down a cup of tea for Lucy.

"I can see that" Lucy said as she took a seat beside him on the couch. She took the cup and gave it a sip "Mmmm… it's good" Lucy said. Gray nodded in agreement "It's green tea. It's good for the body, it has magic to keep the body warm" Lucy giggled and took another sip. They stayed silent for a while and it kept Lucy from thinking of Sala. But something in her made her look at Gray and into his eyes… sadness… pain… hurt… anger… that's all she saw in his eyes. This gave her the courage to know WHAT HAPPENED and why Sala isn't with him.

Lucy gave an ahem after what seemed to be an eternity "So… uh… Whe-where's Sala? I-i-is she shopping o-or something?" L:ucy asked awkwardly but she went silent when she saw that Gray's eyes were covered by his bangs. Something was DEFINITELY up "She… she… she's…" tears started to cascade down his face with anger in his eyes. Lucy settled down her teacup and started rubbing his back "She's with another man! She's a cheater! A BACK STABBER AND A BIG FAT LIAR!" Gray stood up with range and threw the teacup on the floor, breaking it into pieces.

Lucy stood up and tried to calm him down "Sh…. Gray… Shh…." Lucy victoriously calmed him down and laid his head on her shoulder letting him cry there and rubbed his head. "She's a-a-a…." Lucy shushed him down before he could say the forbidden word. Once Gray had calmed down, he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and rubbed his face on her neck making her blush. "G-g-gray?" Gray looked up at Lucy and pressed his lips to hers which made her surprised. After a bit of a while, Lucy melted into the kiss and kissed back.

After a while which seemed eternity they pulled out of their kiss. "I love you Lucy" Gray said as he kissed Lucy's forehead "I love you too" Lucy buried her face into his neck. "Merry Christmas, Lucy" Lucy looked up at his eyes and rubbed her nose into his "Merry Christmas to you too" Lucy pecked his nose. Gray chuckled at her cuteness and savored her scent. "You know, I haven't got you a present" Lucy said. Gray chuckled "I haven't gotten you one as well" Lucy giggled "Well, I just might have the best present" Lucy kissed him and Gray kissed back "Hmmm… I guess, I could live with that" Gray kissed Lucy again.

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: Okizay… uh… I know it's short and the title is Snowballs and Silver plates but there is another chapter to this so… this story has only two chapters so I want you to read the next chapter which is coming soon! And don't you worry about Crystal Rose uh… I guess you have to worry goz the percent in-progress of it uh… it's only 1% heheh… but I'll do my best to make it exciting for you! :D Thanks guys! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Snowball

**WARNING! BEFORE YOU READ THIS NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE RE-READ THE STORY! I JUST CHANGED THE MISPELLED WORDS INCASE YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND. THANK YOU!**

Sapphire: Hey guys, sorry for a LOOOOONG update. I had a LOOOOOOOONG Writer's block and I've been busy in school. There too many things happened this past days, or weeks, which didn't give me the time. -_-;

StarFire: Oh yeah? I guess you've just been playing around the laptop again!

Sapphire: Nuh-uh! You're just jealous!

StarFire: *glare* jealous of what exactly?

Sapphire: of uh… me having presents! :P

StarFire: *rolls eyes* do I care?

Sapphire: *grin* too bad… I was gonna give you some otaku

StarFire: WHAT?

Sapphire: Onto the story and the reviews!

StarFire: Wai-wait!

**wendyvel: **Hey! Leave Valerie alone Kenric! *glare* besides…! I don't even listen to my OWN big bro anyways! Hmph! Let's go Valerie *sticks out tongue*

StarFire: Bro, girls these days are unbelievable, especially the ones younger that you! *implying to Sapphire*

Sapphire: I heard that!

StarFire: Ugh! Whatever!

**LittleEvilAngel:** Really? I didn't know I could make anyone's day go happy… I'm always the one making one's day worse -_-

**Chichi4mangaHero: **X3 thanks you! X3

**Lu-chan FT: **Oh my gosh! Laxus? Seriously? No way! I'm a fan a little bit but I'm also a fan of Erza x Jellal since their hugging part was cute (even though the hugging was just a pretend .) but anyways, Mayabelle and her team will be contributing to society! ;3

**hinata3847: **what do you mean 'like a band'? o.o

oh sorry for making it fast, this should a one-shot but I was eager to post it that time so I wasn't able to finish it ehehe…! ^_^

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to.**

OoOoOoO

Lucy sighed as she gleefully skipped towards the guild. Today is December 25th and it's Christmas and since today is Christmas, she'll spend her whole day with her NEW boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster. 'Take that Sala!' Lucy thought in victory but then she stopped in her tracks to see a familiar orange haired girl in front of her. 'Speak of the devil' Lucy glared at Sala who glared back at her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Heartfilia" Sala said darkly narrowing her eyes at Lucy. "Hello Salamanca, long time, no see. At last you have revealed your true color" Lucy glared harder at Sala. "You're a boyfriend stealer!" Sala spat while pointed an accusing finger at Lucy who just chuckled "Excuse me? Now I'm the one who's being blamed? You're the one who cheated on Gray!" Sala gritted her teeth "Well I wouldn't have cheated on him if he would stop talking about you all the time!" This caught Lucy off guard and Sala noticed it but continued anyways "That's right! He's been babbling about you every day and there wasn't a single without him saying the name Lucy Heartfilia!"

*SLAP*

Sala, on the ground, was holding her left cheek where it hurt while on the other hand, Lucy had her left hand still in position after she had slapped Sala with her eyes covered by her hair. A crowd was forming around them by Lucy paid no mind at the stares and whispers of the people. "Gray might not live without saying my name…" suddenly Lucy's head rose up enough for anyone to see her serious, determined and teary eyed eyes "…but that isn't your right when to tell him to stop!"

Sala glared darkly at Lucy still holding her hand on her cheek. Then an idea popped into her head which made her smirk darkly. Lucy noticed this and didn't like what she saw "What is it now Salamanca? Another trickery in your sleeves?" Lucy got ready in a fighting stance. The crowd then gave more space for the two girls, in case they fight.

Sala slowly stood up wobbling a bit "Maybe, Heartfilia, maybe" Sala then raised her hands above her head then a dark small orb came out above her hands and lightning started appearing around it. The crowd then suddenly lessened when the wind started being so violent.

OoOoOoO

Gray tapped impatiently on the table where he was waiting for Lucy to come and fetch him. Shouldn't it be him to fetch her? No… cause' he just got back from a short mission just around town doing some errands and Lucy said that she would meet up with before after 9:00 a.m., but what time is it? It's 9:06 a.m.! Unbelievable! Gray sighed _'I guess I'm just excited to be with her on our first Christmas'_ he thought sighing once again.

He then looked outside and noticed the wind going violent. '_It's a fair weather today, I wonder why it's windy?'_ Gray took a sip of his soda (he promised Lucy not to drink anymore) then noticed the pattern of the snow on the wind. He took a closer looked spat out his soda _'No! It can't be!'_ Gray thought "Lucy!" Gray ran out of the guild shocking his guild members.

"What's with him?" Wakaba asked as he took another sip of his beer. Macao shrugged and took a deep breath of his cigarette and blow it out "Whatever it is, it's got something to do with Lucy" Natsu's head sprang up from what he was eating and turned to Macao "Hatt ya mein Mak-*gulp*-cao?" Macao shrugged again "Well, he did shout Lucy's name so…" before he can even finish his sentence, he found Natsu gone "C'mon Happy!" Happy then quickly flew towards Natsu holding a fish in his mouth "Ka-mingh Ma-Chu!" both Wakaba and Macao sweat dropped at the two.

Mira sighed as she saw the two ran off "Well, there goes those two again. What do you think Erza?" Erza took another sip of her beer and looked at where the two ran off. Erza said nothing as she eyed where the two ran off. That's when she decided to leave "Where you going Erza?" Erza glanced over her shoulder smirking "Business. Catch ya later" with that she left.

OoOoOoO

Lucy protected herself from the wind still standing on where she stood before. "Well? What do you think Heartfilia? Isn't it wonderful? This is what I call the Orb of Helpless State!" Lucy's eyes widened once she saw the orb getting bigger. "This is my deadliest attack and no one, as in NO ONE, EVER survived this!" Sala laughed darkly and hysterically to herself.

Lucy gritted her teeth _'Is this her madness? I thought she wasn't a mage!'_ Lucy then took out her key of Leo "Open the gate of the Lion! Leo!" Leo's gate opened and then Loke jumped out of the seal and landed on his right foot. He slowly stood up and looked back at Lucy "Why hello Lucy, lovely as ever" Loke teased making her blush. Lucy quickly snapped out of it "Loke enough jokes! She's going to kill us all!" Lucy pointed at Sala who was still laughing hysterically to herself making both Loke and Lucy sweat drop at her.

Loke smirked uneasily and pushed back his sunglasses further into his face "Don't worry, this will be finished in no time Lucy" he then positioned his finger at Sala "Regulus Beam!" a beam was released from Loke's ring but instead of hitting Sala it was absorbed by the orb. "What the-?" Sala smirked "HA! That's not going to work! Nothing is going to work! Hahaha!"

Just then a familiar voice was heard "Lucy!" Gray ran to Lucy holding her shoulders hardly but gently "Are you okay?" Gray asked with worry in his eyes. Lucy nodded "Yeah I'm fine, but Sala…" Gray glanced at Sala who was laughing again hysterically "What's with her?" Lucy asked Gray who just frowned "She's been consumed by her madness"

"What do you mean Gray?" Loke asked as he saw the objects around them then started to move around. Gray released Lucy and turned around fully "Sala once told me that she had madness inside of her and she hasn't released it in a long time. Nowadays, it's been dying to be free and consume her all over. It was all her father's fault. He was the one who put her into this madness before he died because of her. And right now, what you see is…"

"The Orb of Helpless State" the three said in unison

"…she's a mage who uses orbs and elementals, it is known to be the rarest mages around Fiore. Now that she's consumed by her madness, she's now containing the magic of darkness. We should stop her this instant! Or else… she'll consume of all Magnolia" Gray said as they all eyed Sala.

"How can we? She's just sucked my light beam into that thing!" Loke pointed at the orb. Gray narrowed his eyes "She said, that it's like a black hole, nothing can escape it. She'll both kill us and herself including whole Magnolia" Loke gritted his teeth in annoyance while Lucy looked in worry. "But I thought she wasn't a mage" Gray frowned at Lucy "She's just hiding that from everybody she knows, but eventually she told me that"

Just then Natsu came running towards them from behind Sala with Happy flying above him "LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Natsu exclaimed 'til he lost his footing when he touched the ice cold floor which made his go straight towards Sala while Gray, Lucy and Loke sweat dropped at his clumsiness.

"What are you looking at?" Sala looked behind her to see what they were looking at only to find something hit her on her legs making her loose her balance and fall down and the orb disappeared. Natsu clearly ignored Sala and the situation and ran up to Lucy "Lucy! What did ice breath did to you!" Natsu exclaimed in front of Lucy but Lucy clearly ignored him and ran to Sala.

Sala slowly sat up shaking her head a little "Wha-? What happened?" Sala asked herself she then saw Lucy running towards her with Gray slowly following from behind. "Sala! Are you okay?" Lucy asked assisting her to sit up. "Lucy?" Lucy smiled and hugged Sala "I don't care whether you hate me or not, as long as you're okay" Lucy said and Sala, touched by Lucy's words, cried into Lucy's arms "I'm sorry Lucy! I'm so sorry!" Sala cried and Lucy just shushed her soothingly.

Gray smiled at the new acquaintances "So… What did I miss?" Natsu asked rubbing the back of his head "Yeah, the whole place is a mess!" Happy said being observant and Loke just chuckled at their obliviousness. Gray smirked "You missed a lot, fire breath" Natsu glared at Gray and took a bundle of snow into his arms and made snowballs and threw one at Gray which hit him on the head.

Everyone went silent as Gray's dark aura became obvious "Gray?" Lucy looked in worry at Gray who had his eyes hidden by his bangs. He then chuckled darkly and face Natsu holding up his hand to Natsu "You're going down flame boy! Ice Make: Snowballs!" just then a seal came out of his hand and infinite snowballs were shooting at Natsu "Kyahh!" Natsu cried trying to dodge Gray's attack on him then again, somebody hit Gray from the head again and turned around only to find Erza throwing a snowball up and down by one hand. "Enough drama, time for action!" Once Erza exclaimed _action_ she threw a snowball at Gray but this time he dodged it and hit Loke.

Loke, wanting for revenge, threw a snowball at Erza but went straight for Lucy who threw back at Loke only to hit Natsu and it started, a snowball fight. Lucy laughed as she threw a snowball at Gray but was hit back by Sala who giggled. Everybody started enjoying throwing snowballs at each other.

_Just like Snowballs and Silver Plates, it doesn't only mean literally. It has another meaning, actually two more meanings, one is me being the oh so rich girl (silver plate) of Gray and Gray is my cold hearted ice (snowball) and the other is that even though a plate has a straight top,_ _unlike a bowl, it still can hold snowballs, even though the snowballs melt, it still catches the water, like somebody who can hold on into who he/she loves, but when it overflows, it means they have a never ending love… Just like Snowballs and Silver Plates._

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: Well finally! It's done! :3

StarFire: Finally! After a month a half!

Sapphire: hey! Don't be like that! .

StarFire: *sigh* whatever… since it IS Christmas… just hope you change this New Year

Sapphire: I'll try! Anyways! Review! Hoped ya all liked it! ;3


End file.
